


Eddie's lessons

by allwedoisdrive



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, the teaching the other how to kiss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: Richie teaches Eddie how to kiss.





	Eddie's lessons

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Richie obnoxiously asked, pushing up his glasses. Apparently, no one has ever told Richie that repeating a question does not, in fact, change the answer. 

It’s Friday night in Eddie’s bedroom. Well, technically, Saturday morning since it was actually 12:43 am. A famous Richie and Eddie sleepover, where they talk shit and deprive themselves of sleep. It’s the highlight of every fortnight. 

“No,” Eddie groans, finding a sudden interest in the bed cover pattern, teal blue sheets with thin white plaid stripes. “I haven’t.” The blush on eddie’s face hopefully symbolizes that he wishes the conversation to end. Then again, Richie never has been the best as reading symbols. 

“Wow. I’m a trashmouth, but at least I have had lips on my trashy mouth.” Richie states. Not saying it to be mean, because he’s never truly mean to his friends, but the words come out in a mocking tone.

Eddie should really stop playing Truth or Dare with Richie.

“RICH-IE.”

“Like, but you’re Eds! You’re smart! And super pretty. I-I mean I'd expect action from you dude.” Richie stutters, crimson grazing his cheeks. 

Eddie’s still blushing furiously, but the drapes of a smile begin to show on his lips.

“I guess it’s kinda because -and don't make fun of me.” Eddie says, looking at Richie. The eye contact is strong, and despite Richie’s usual teases, Richie stops, knowing Eddie is serious. It’s shocking, and something shakes in Eddie’s core, because Richie rarely can get serious. Unless he finds the situation truly important. 

“I guess, since it's my first kiss and all, I don't want to be bad at it. You can't redo those.”

“Everyone’s bad at it the first time.” Richie reasons. 

“I know,” Eddie continues. “ But I’m just worried I won’t know how, and they’ll think I’m terrible, and it’ll be all awkward. It’ll be all tingly and weird, and, and-”

“What if we practiced?” Richie cuts in.

“What?” Eddie grips the bed covers under him, fiddling his fingers above and under. They dance around the covers. 

“I mean, I could show you how to kiss. I mean I am sort of the mademoiselle bomb-ass at kissing. But not if you don’t want to. Or if it would make you uncomfortable.” Richie explains. Eddie stays silent. “Yeah you don-”

Eddie reddens, “I do.”

“What?” 

“I want to.” Eddie answers, tearing his eyes away from Richie’s gaze. 

“Oh, okay!” Richie exclaims. He takes off his glasses, and for a moment neither of them know who should move first. 

Eddie’s blush gets redder, an action he hadn't known possible, and he scoots towards Richie.

“Oh. Oh! Okay so, first you’d wanna put a hand on their cheek. It romanticizes the moment you know?” Richie explains.

“Mmhm.” Eddie agrees. It’d be a lie to say Eddie completely registered what RIchie said, his gaze training on Richie’s moving lips. Richie put a hand on eddie’s cheek.

“Come in slowly. Make sure they’re okay with it, and they know what you’re doing.” Richie looks at Eddie for reapproval. Eddie nods. Richie leans in. The world stops, and Richard Finn Tozier’s lips and Edward Jack Kaspbrak’s lips meet.

Hot. Damn.

Warm steady lips, with a taste of salt. For a moment, Eddie’s actually not living. For a moment, he’s floating. Richie’s lips start moving, and Eddie’s follow right after. 

And it feels good. Really good. But Richie’s lips break away all too soon. The soft tinge still lingers, and Eddie looks at Richie in awe.

“So, your first kiss. Any good?” Richie laughs.

“I see what all the fuss was about.” Eddie says, doe eyes still widened.

Richie starts to rise up to move away, but Eddie’s limbs move before his brain does; an arm, his arm, reaches out to pull Richie back down.

This time it’s faster, and Richie let’s his hands out into Eddie’s curls, and Richie leans down on top of Eddie and their lips almost fight. Somehow the kiss is still steady. This time, Eddie isn’t floating. He’s falling. Into a trap, a hole, or in love. He’s not too sure if it’s one, or all three at once. Eddie can’t find it in him to care. The world was only them, the world is them.

Then suddenly Eddie moves his leg to wrap around Richie waist, but falls off the bed consequently pulling Richie down with him.

“Ouch.”

“Fuck!”

And suddenly the two are out of their little bubble of their own world, and back to the real one. Realizations strike, and both their eyes widen.

Eddie kissed Richie. Then made out with Richie. And liked it. And Eddie realizes that maybe he didn’t make the decision to kiss Richie because he wanted to learn how to kiss.

Shit.


End file.
